Tubatron 2.0
Tubatron 2.0 is a tuba-themed Robotron like his twin Tubatron in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Tubatron 2.0 is created offscreen by Blaze in the Cyber Dimension probably to succeed where Roxy failed, having experienced the power of Tubatron. He steals the Fury Cells from Scrozzle, ignoring what it is on the spot but with the goal of making his Robotron more powerful, Scrozzle tries to take back the Fury Cells but Blaze pushes him away with a kick. When Scrozzle protests again, Evox silences him and orders Blaze to use a Fury Cell to make his Robotron more powerful and destroy the Rangers. Made stronger thanks to a Fury Cell given by Blaze, Tubatron 2.0 easily crushes Devon, Ravi and Zoey who got demorphed by way, while Blaze faces Nate and Steel. They manage to steal a Fury Cell, but Blaze manages to escape with the others two. On their side, Devon, Ravi and Zoey are forced to flee to escape Tubatron 2.0. Tubatron 2.0 reappears later, easily crushing 4 of the Rangers, damaging their equipment to call their weapons and their Zords. But Devon activates his Red Fury Mode, developed using the Fury Cell recovered by Nate and Steel. Devon destroys Tubatron 2.0 and his Fury Cell using his personal finishing move, the Cheetah Slash. Personality He shares the same personality as his twin Counterpart Tubatron. However, he also has a much more sinister and cynical demeanor compared to his original counterpart, possibly due to the Fury Cell's corruption. Powers and Abilities *'Sonic Blast:' A very strong blast that comes from his horn on his left shoulder. The blast is capable of damaging the Rangers' weapons and gear. It should be noted that, once powered up by the Fury Cells, it was more powerful than the original incarnation's signature attack. *'Super Strength:' Due to the Fury Cell powering his attacks, Tubatron 2.0 was one of the strongest and most powerful robotrons throughout the series, as seen when he overpowered all 5 rangers in battle. He also managed to knock Devon back before he uses his Red Fury Mode. *'Power Level:' Tubatron 2.0's power level is at high, being able to fight off five power rangers with no bother. Arsenal *'Tube Arm:'-Tubatron has tube-like appendages on his arm used to whack enemies away. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tubatron 2.0 is voiced by Joseph Wycoff who is also the voice of Tubatron. **Tubatron's voice is nearly the exact same as the one he gave to Drillion but slightly deeper as if to emulate the low notes of a tuba. Notes *He is the third Robotron to be created off screen. The first being Meltatron, second being Vacuutron, fourth being Turbotron, fifth being Shockatron, sixth being Spiketron and seventh being Infernotron. *He comes in 3rd place for the most strongest robotrons, the fourth being Shoveltron the second being Burnertron and Infernotron being the strongest and most powerful robotrons throughtout the series. See Also *Tubatron - Original incarnation. *Tubadrone 2.0 - Gigadrone counterpart. Category:Evox's Virus Category:Robotrons